Ultraman Junior (KitsuneSoldier)
Ultraman Junior is Kit's take on the son of the original Ultraman. Personality With an IQ of 10,000, high even for an Ultra, Junior is best known for his wits. He is strategic and creative, and can come up with solutions to problems that others wouldn't even think of. Junior can usually be found inventing or fixing something. However, he has received basic combat training, as well as learning how to use his father's abilities, and can hold his own in a fight. He enjoys experimenting with his own powers and coming up with new variations of them. Willingly accepting the title of "nerd", Junior has diligently studied the monsters and aliens of his own and many other universes, and can't help but spew facts and stats on any species he recognizes. If he meets an Ultra with unique abilities, chances are he'll want to study them. Junior doesn't want to be expected to do great things, preferring to go at his own pace and live a relatively normal life as a scientist. History While Ultraman hoped for his son to join the Space Garrison, Junior took interest in being a scientist. Though the science academy were surprised that the son of a famous Space Ranger would want to join them, he quickly showed his worth, eventually graduating early and becoming an independent scientist. Junior would later come to study under Ultraman Hikari, and currently helps him make new Ultra Capsules as more Ultras are identified from other universes. Ultraman Lightning Junior hosts this series' obligatory character database. Ultra Hero Taisen 2 Junior was involved in this insane thing. Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light Junior will appear as the protagonist of this prequel to his appearance in Ultraman Zora. Ultraman Zora Junior will appear as a supporting character in this series. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Soon after the finale of Ultraman Zora, Junior was among the group of Ultras warned of Kumasaga's campaign in an alternate Side Space Universe, and headed off to a new mission. Ultraman Lightning the Movie TBA Profile * Height: 42 m * Weight: 32,000 t * Age: 5,900 years * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Junior is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: Studying and inventing * Likes: Science, discovering new things * Dislikes: Clutter Relationships * Ultraman (father) * Meg (mother) * Ultraman Hikari (mentor) * Ultraman Geed (friend) Body Features * Color Timer: Junior has a standard color timer like his father's. * Eyes: Junior can see the entire spectrum. * Ultra Skin: Junior has the standard Ultra Skin, although he does not inherit all of his father's resistances. Transformation Kaworu Hayata raises the Beta Capsule NEO and presses the button on the side. Ultraman Junior then rises from a red background which changes to a shaft of blue and white light as he approaches. Forms - Specium Overload= Ultraman Junior Specium Overload Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 6 * Running Speed: Mach 4 * Jumping Distance: 1,000 m * Jumping Height: 400 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 4.5 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 4 * Brute Strength: 75,000 t * Grip Strength: 45,000 t }} - Kaworu= Junior's human form, Kaworu Hayata. TBA }} Trivia * Ultraman Junior is obviously inspired by Ultraman Prime and other kiddos. He's not meant to be a protagonist though. * His intelligence and skills with machines are because he's basically meant to replace Ultraman Kore as the "gadget guy" in UBA. I also wanted to make a kiddo who wasn't a SUPER ULTIMATE POTENTIAL trope or a protagonist. * His mother is named Meg, just like Ultraman's wife in Ultraman Graffiti. * Originally I had intended to make his real name something different, but then learned Junior can, in fact, be an actual first name. * Junior's human form was originally named Kai Hayata, but then I got an idea to give Astra a human form named Kai Ohtori. For the sake of a One Steve Limit, I decided to change Junior's human form's name. ** The name Kaworu was suggested by GeedWarrior26. *** Unfortunately. * Other users are free to create their own version of Junior for their continuities. * Specium Overload was created because, like Furno's version, I felt he ought to have some sort of upgrade. ** His Zero Beyond ripoff form didn't happen. Stop pretending it did. *** The form itself, originally called Specium Charged, was suggested by BigD2003 and SolZen321 helped iron out a few bumps in the concept. Category:Fan Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Free-To-Use Category:Kit's Continuity